Love Story
by blueeyes91
Summary: Song Fic! Ron and Hermione want to be together but her dad won't let them. They are living a love story. R/R I own nothing.


Hermione was standing on the balcony outside her room. It was lonely being home again. Closing her eyes, she saw him. Remembering the day she met Ron, the bickering between them. Who knew they would be together 7 years later. It was too good to be true.

_We were both young, when I first saw you._

_I close my eyes and the flashback starts,_

_I'm standing there, on a balcony in summer air._

Her thoughts went to the dance just a few months ago. It was a celebration for the war ending. Ron was going through the crowd making his way to her. The dancing, the moonlight walk, the kiss. Sighing, Hermione leaned against the balcony and looked at the moon.

_I see the lights; see the party, the ball gowns._

_I see you make your way through the crowd,_

_You say hello, little did I know,_

Hearing a noise, she looked down. There stood Ron trying her attention.

"Ron? What are you doing here?" she asked him.

"I couldn't be away from you," Ron replied.

Hearing another noise, Hermione turned around. There stood her father.

"Hermione go to another room now," he said angerly looking at Ron.

"But..Dad,"

"Go now," her father said looking at her.

Hermione looked at Ron and left the room.

Sitting on the stairs crying praying he wouldn't leave.

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles_

_And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet"_

_And I was crying on the staircase_

_begging you please don't go_

_And I said..._

Hearing the yelling from her room, she looked at the ground. She whispered:

_"Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone._

_I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run._

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,_

_It's a love story, baby, just say yes,"_

After her father finally went to sleep. Hermione walked quietly outside and saw Ron in the garden.

"I thought you would leave," she said hugging him.

"I would never leave you," Ron answered.

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you._

_We keep quiet, because we're dead if they knew-_

_So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while._

_Oh Oh._

Ron held onto Hermione as they talked quietly. Talking about the present and the future. Hermione widhed her father would understand their love for each other.

_Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter,_

_And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet"_

_But you were everything to me_

_I was begging you, please don't go_

_And I said..._

Looking at Ron, she wished they could stay together forever. She held Ron's hand and said:

_"Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone._

_I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run._

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess._

_It's a love story, baby, just say yes"_

Ron looked at Hermione.

"I promise I will be back for you," he kissed her on her cheek and left.

Hermione hoped he would keep his promise. As she watched him go, she yelled to him:

_"Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel._

_This love is difficult, but it's real._

_Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess._

_It's a love story, baby, just say yes._

_Oh, Oh."_

It was had been weeks and still no sign of Ron. Hermione was starting to give up, looking around her room. She went to the balcony and wondered where he was or what he was doing. She saw a owl come toward her with a letter. Grabbing the letter, she saw it was from Ron telling her to meet him outside of town. Grabbing her coat, she ran out the door.

_I got tired of waiting._

_Wondering if you were ever coming around._

_My faith in you was fading-_

_When I met you on the outskirts of town._

_And I said..._

Hermione looked around for Ron. He said to meet him here. Almost ready to go back home, she finally saw him by a willow ran to him and collapsed in his arms. It felt so good to be in his arms again. She whispered in his ear:

_"Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone._

_I keep waiting, for you but you never come._

_Is this in my head, I don't know what to think"_

"I told you I would never leave you," Ron whispered to her. He pulled away from her and reached into his pocket. Kneeling doen on one knee.

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said..._

Looking up at Hermione, the love of his life, he slowly said:

_"Marry me Juliet, you'll never have to be alone._

_I love you, and that's all I really know._

_I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress_

_It's a love story, baby just say yes."_

Hermione felt tears in her eyes. She couldn't beliebe this was happening. She nodded to him.

"Yes, yes, I will marry you," she said to him.

Ron jumped up and picked up Hermione twirling her around in circles.

_Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh._

Hermione was walking down the aisle with her father leading her.

Looking straight ahead, she saw Ron grinning.

Soon standing beside him, they gazed at each other as the preacher talked.

"I do," Ron said quickly after the preacher asked him if he wanted Hermione to be his wife.

The preacher asked Hermione then.

"I do...always," she replied.

Everyone applauded as they made their way outside to their future together. Hermione knew her love story had come true. She was now with Ron and knew she would always will be.

_We were both young when I first saw you._


End file.
